Matters of the Heart
by Katrina5
Summary: Fed up with Rogue, Kitty takes matters into her own hands.


Title: Matters of the Heart  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
Summary: Fed up with Rogue, Kitty takes matters into her own hands.  
  
A/N: This is my first Evo fic, so be gentle. It's not much, but I'm pretty proud of it. Probably set a few months after the Apocalypse stuff. If I get enough encouragement, I may even try another fic, lol. The horror, ;) Also, I tried not to make Rogue talk too much because I'm not used to accents.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
From her spot in the tree branch, she could see everything. It managed to make her feel content for the moment. Living in the institute could mange to drive anyone insane. Quiet moments like this were a much needed break from her normal hectic lifestyle. Sighing, she relaxed, closing her eyes and leaned against the tree trunk. It would be a while before anyone came looking for her.  
  
Two loud accented voices broke the quiet and she managed not to groan out loud. Opening her eyes, she spotted Rogue and Remy, arguing. This wasn't unusual, but she could tell that Remy must have aggravated Rogue more than normal this time.  
  
Secretly, she thought it was romantic that Remy tried to always touch Rogue and try to show her that her mutation didn't matter to him. But she knew Rogue better than anyone. While sharing a room with her, she noticed the little things. Her friend could only take so much before wanting to hit something or someone. And unfortunately for the Cajun, he seemed to always be there to set Rogue off.  
  
Remy seemed to be trying to placate her, but Rogue was on a roll. She was screaming at him to never touch her again. Kitty knew from experience that Rogue was just trying to hide behind her cold demeanor. It wasn't hard to see that Rogue was scared. Scared of her feelings or the fact that someone actually dared to contradict her "no touching" rule, she wasn't sure.  
  
She felt her heart break for her friend. Rogue had been traumatized with the Cody incident and didn't want to hurt anyone. She could understand that, but it only served to make Rogue cold and distant. In the long run, it would only hurt her more to separate herself from everyone. Despite what Rogue believed, she did need friends and the others at the institute were aware of her mutation.  
  
The fact that not many of them went out of their way to befriend Rogue didn't help matters much. Not that she could blame some of the younger mutants. Rogue's glare could even intimidate Mr. Logan on a good day. The only one who was immune to it was Jamie. He was also one of the few people who could get her to smile. A miracle in itself.  
  
Kitty wished that she could slap some sense into Rouge, but that would only be a death wish. Remy was the only person who dared to stand up to her and test her limits. And even he had his limits for how much abuse he would take. She saw him walk away and watched as Rogue leaned against the tree.  
  
She almost fell off the branch when Rogue spoke.  
  
"Ah know you're up there, Kit..."  
  
Catching herself, she slowly phased down, landing to stand next to Rogue. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she tried to ignore Rogue's flinch.  
  
"Why do you push him away? It only hurts both of you."  
  
"He's playin' with me."  
  
Kitty glared at her, folding her arms across her chest. Staring up at the taller girl, she gathered all of her courage. "Rogue, listen to yourself. You thrive on making your life a drama. If it was a game to him, he would have given up by now. But who has he followed around for the past three months? Who has he cooked for, tried to impress?"  
  
Rogue glared back, but didn't respond. Kitty met her gaze, starting to feel more confident. "Guys are idiots. Face it. But he likes you. I can tell."  
  
A smirk appeared on Rogue's face. "Jus' like ya knew Bobby an' Amara where "so right"?"  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out and continued. "Don't change the subject!"  
  
Rogue humored her, although Kitty got the impression that she wasn't really listening. She was on a roll and she was going to phase her halfway through the ground if she had to. "I just want you to be happy, Rogue. We're friends, right?"  
  
Not waiting for Rogue to answer, she rushed ahead. "Remy could very well be a gamble, but if he ever hurts you in any way, just think of all the people that would hurt him! Mr. Logan, for one would dice him up, Kurt would probably tear him limb to limb, I would make him eat my cooking, and I'm sure the others would rough him up some."  
  
The sudden laughter made Kitty stop and stare. Rogue was laughing? That wasn't the plan. Frowning, she watched as Rogue composed herself.  
  
"Sorry, Kit, but Ah couldn't help but picture it. Poor Rem..." She started to snicker again and Kitty pouted. This wasn't at all what she had in mind.  
  
"But, Rogue, that wasn't the point! The point is that you shouldn't close yourself off from everyone. We care about you and I'm sure Remy cares about you as more than a friend."  
  
"But what's the point?"  
  
"Don't start with the "Ah can't touch" crap! As far as I'm concerned, it's a defense mechanism."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow and waved a gloved hand in her direction.  
  
"You know what I mean, missy. I'm sure Remy can get creative enough...."  
  
"Don' ya dare finish that sentence."  
  
Kitty stopped and grinned mischievously. "Why not, Roguey? Afraid you might like what he comes up with? He is a thief, I'm sure he could..."  
  
"Kitty, if ya value your life, Ah'm warnin' ya."  
  
"If you could see the look on your face. You're redder than Jean's hair. Admit it! You like him!"  
  
"Ah refuse ta dignify that with a response."  
  
"Someone has a crush."  
  
"Someone has a death wish."  
  
"You still didn't deny it."  
  
"But Ah didn't admit it."  
  
Kitty sighed. "You, are like impossible."  
  
Rogue snorted and grabbed Kitty's arm, dragging her towards the institute. "An you're annoyin. We're even."  
  
Together, the two friends traded insults as they headed inside. Kitty smiled, knowing that one day she would make Rogue see just what she could have, but for now, she was happy just to see her friend smile. But if she had to lock the two in the same room to work out their differences, she would. There was only so much mayhem she could take with all these people around here. An evil smile graced her features as she plotted ways to get Rogue to admit her feelings.  
  
The End 


End file.
